


The Crushingly Ordinary Life of Taeko Yasuhiro

by suitX6



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big ol’ spoilers for the HPA Arc here, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Retelling, Taeko never became Celeste
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitX6/pseuds/suitX6
Summary: She was just another faceless extra in the debilitating crowd of normality. There to get through her education and get a nice, cushy job without any trouble. At least, that’s what she wanted to think, before her luck decide to put her through a series of unfortunate coincidences and events.OrTaeko Yasuhiro as a Reserve Course student rather than becoming Celestia Ludenburg and all the bullshit that comes with that.





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Been a while since I posted here but I’ve been meaning to bring this AU onto AO3 for quite some time now. I originally posted this on the Danganronpa Amino (if you don’t know what it is, good app, recommend it), but figured it would be best to post and continue it here for more feedback and such. This is my first attempt at an AU, so I hope you all enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain raven-haired student arrives for her first day within Hope's Peak Academy's Reserve Course, not expecting much besides run-of-the-mill welcoming events. Let's just say first impressions are harder than they look...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! This is my first attempt at an AU, and I'm very excited to develop this more! A small what-if popped in my head one day over on DRA ("What if Celeste was still Taeko Yasuhiro, except she was in the Reserve Course?"), and this series is gonna explore that simple premise whilst hopefully expanding on it. I hope you enjoy and stick along for the ride; comments and critiques are welcome and appreciated! With that being said, enjoy!

She tugged at the sleeves of her black and red kimono with shaky hands. Once done, she adjusted the silver crescent-moon hair pin resting on her head. Finally, she revealed a small folding hand mirror to double-check her makeup. First impressions were everything, so ensuring that she looked absolutely pristine would show her classmates that she wasn’t just going to be some run-of-the-mill boring student at this academy. Then again, her being here was contradictory to that statement…

 

Taeko Yasuhiro stared down the Hope’s Peak Academy Reserve Course building, standing in place whilst the nerves crept through her body and slowly began building. This would be her first day at this newfound institution, and through sheer luck no less. Taeko was always on the waiting list, but she was beat out at the last second by someone else. However, after said student had to leave the country due to “personal reasons”, she was selected to take their place. To some, the Reserve Course was as close as they could get to being real Hope’s Peak students. After all, this subdivision is only meant for those with no talent and plenty of money to spare. 

 

A part of Taeko hated having to be in the Reserve Course, though. For her, this was proof that she was a completely indistinctive and ordinary girl that would lead a simple- and possibly boring- life. Yet, she desperately tried to suppress those doubts by reminding herself of why Hope’s Peak is so well-known: their success rate. Practically everyone says that if you graduate from this academy, you’ll be set for life. She could land a cushy office job with a decent salary and net herself a comfy life! At least, that was one possibility...

 

“Hey, lady. Hurry up, you’re gonna be late for class. You DO go here, right?” Her thoughts were cut short by a gruff voice calling out from behind her. She turned on her heel to find herself being glared at by a hulk of a man. His greenish-gray locks covered one of his pink eyes, and he crossed his arms over his chest while leaning on the wall next to the gate. His entire demeanor exuded a belief that he could curbstomp anyone who dared approach him. However, his tone to Taeko felt more like a parent scolding their child than anything else.

 

“R-right. Sorry about that…” She couldn’t help but feel a twinge of fear at the man staring her down. The disgust in his eyes...it felt almost natural. With his gaze piercing her back, she turned back to the building and began making her way to class. The hallways were enormous and felt like a maze, but luckily, she was was able to find her class with a minute to spare.

 

Her hand rested on the door, and after a brief moment of mental preparation, Taeko gently opened it. She was instantly met with all eyes in the room darting to her. She felt her cheeks flush a bit at the newfound attention, but that wasn’t the only reason why. She felt the need to dress fancy for the occasion, yet everyone in the class was completely plain compared to her. Some wore standard suits, others were just dressed casually. No matter where she looked, Taeko felt overdressed, and this was evident as a cold sweat broke out onto her face. “Um…”

 

“Ah, you must be our new student. Right on time, too. Come in, come in.” The man standing in front of the whiteboard, presumably the teacher, motioned for Taeko to approach his desk with whatever sincerity he could muster. She wasted no time obliging, wanting to sit down already to escape the volley of stares that continued to lock onto her.

 

The teacher cleared his throat and turned his attention to the class. “Everyone, this is Taeko Yasuhiro. She has transferred here from a local private school, but I expect you all to treat her as an equal regardless. I will now let Ms. Yasuhiro say a few words.” The teacher stepped away from Taeko and motioned for her to address the class.

 

She stood silent for a few seconds, formulating the best possible introduction. It wasn’t that she was a perfectionist or anything, but she already felt like she made a fool of herself by wearing such a garish outfit. So this introduction had to make up for it! Taeko straightened out her posture and folded her hands over her lap. “Well...hello, everyone. I’m Taeko Yasuhiro, as he said. It’s a pleasure to meet you all, and...here’s hoping we can get along. Thank you for your time.”

 

Short, sweet and to the point. Spelling out her intentions perfectly. As least, that’s what Taeko thought of her introduction. Her newfound classmates didn’t really react with anything that she could use to get a read on them. Well, most of them. A blond-haired girl sitting towards the back was sending nasty looks her way, and a brown-haired boy somewhat next to her just seemed uninterested. They didn’t have it out for her, did they? Making enemies on the first day would not bode well for her future here, to say the least.

 

The teacher gave Taeko a comforting pat on her shoulder and scanned the room. “Thank you, Ms. Yasuhiro. Let’s see...ah, there’s an empty seat towards the wall over there. Go on. Can whoever is near her allow her to look over your notes from the previous classes? As for everyone, take out your-”

 

As he droned on, Taeko wasted no time shuffling over to her seat and looking over her classmate’s notes. A lump rose in her throat as she did so, beads of sweat breaking out in the corners of her head. Already, she felt unwelcome here. Whether it be the way that security guard addressed her this morning, or the judgemental stares she received in class right now, Taeko felt that this was going to be a long year. Gulping, she tried to push those doubts down farther into her mind and focused on just getting through class…

 

* * *

 

One tedious lecture on biology later, Taeko was walking through the halls of the Reserve Course building. A part of her loathed having to walk these halls alone, since not only did she stick out like a sore thumb in her kimono, she was alone. And unless prompted otherwise by faculty, nobody hangs out with the loner in school. This was an unfortunate fact of life, and Taeko was forced to accept this. At least, until she encountered two girls loudly trading verbal blows in the hallway next to the exit. She recognized the first as the blonde from her class, but the second was a black-haired girl that she hadn’t seen before. Rather than approach the two, she stayed back for now and see where this led.

 

“Don’t try and play dumb with me, Natsumi, I know exactly what you’re up to! The way you were looking at the Main Course building...why can’t you just accept the cards you been dealt instead of tormenting people to get your way?!” The black-haired girl stated with the irritation and anger in her voice clear as day.

 

“You think I’m just gonna be satisfied sitting here, wasting away with the likes of you in this hellhole? Hah! You really are as dumb as you look, Sato! I WILL get into the Main Course, no matter what. So don’t try and act like the hero here!” The blonde, now known to Taeko as Natsumi, growled and took a step towards the aforementioned Sato, her hands already balling into fists.

 

Sato shoved Natsumi away, with it seeming obvious that physical gut punches would soon take the place of verbal ones. “Even if I wanted to ‘act like the hero,’ you only get accepted into the Main Course through scouting! Which means if you didn’t get scouted, you’re stuck here! How hard is that to understand? Or is your ego so big that you can’t accept anything else?!”

 

“You...you idiot! I’ll-” As Natsumi raised her fist to attack Sato, she was met by Taeko holding her back. The last thing she needed is to be blamed for allowing a fight to happen when she could have done something about it. Besides, maybe she could talk some sense into the blonde and prevent her from doing something rash! Something that might get everyone into trouble.

 

“Can we not?! Look, I don’t know what’s going on here, but you two are causing a scene! Just look around you!” Taeko pointed out, using her free hand to gesture to the now-developing crowd near the three girls. 

 

Her nails inadvertently dug into Natsumi’s arm, and this prompted the girl to throw her hand off of her. “Oh look, it’s the gaudy transfer student. Just what I needed! Look, bitch.” As her gaze turned from Sato to Taeko, Natsumi stepped towards the girl, prompting her to back into a wall. The blonde slammed her hand into the wall next to Taeko’s head. “I don’t know who you think you are, trying to stop me like that. But just know that I can kill you in more ways than you think are possible. So if you value your life, you’ll stop sticking your nose in places that it doesn’t belong. Got that?”

 

Taeko didn’t want to give into Natsumi’s demands, especially since this girl just felt more like a pushover instead of an actual threat. So, she took a breath and locked eyes with the looming threat. “You don’t scare me. And you sure as hell won’t kill me.”

 

“Oh yeah? Just watch me!” Natsumi’s cocky smirk faded into a scowl dripping with malice, and as her hand went to pound Taeko’s head into the wall, she was stopped by Sato pulling her away.

 

“Oh my god, Natsumi. First Mahiru, now the new girl? It’s like you’ll try to hurt whoever you want to prove some sick point! Just stop it already; you look like a dumb, selfish, narcissistic brat!” Sato yelled, holding back a thrashing Natsumi with all of her might. 

 

Natsumi repeatedly screamed “Let me go!” while continuing to struggle in Sato’s grasp. Eventually, though, she calmed down and her cries ceased. A sniffle escaped from her, followed by tears rolling down her face. As her eyes began to turn red from the crying, she looked to Sato. “...fuck you.” ...and then to Taeko. “ _And_ you, too.” Natsumi wiped the tears from her eyes, but it was in vain as more quickly replaced them. To prevent herself from looking like a fool even further, she just stormed through the crowd towards the dormitories. 

 

Taeko didn’t move from her position against the wall just yet, carefully reflecting on what just transpired. She felt guilty for seeing Natsumi storm off like that, but she honestly had it coming to her. She didn’t pin her as the instigator type when she first entered the class, but as the saying goes, she judged a book by its cover. However, that wasn’t the biggest of Taeko’s concerns. What was most prevalent to her right now...was that she probably just made her first enemy in the span of a few minutes. And that alone was enough to make her feel insurmountable amounts of dread and anxiety.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sato holding out a hand to help Taeko up. “Ugh, what a jerk. Are you ok? Here, let me help.”

 

Taeko just gave a silent nod and took Sato’s hand, getting to her feet and dusting her kimono off. Her eyes soon stood locked with the still present crowd, which were whispering to one another in near hushed tones. Yet, she could make out some sentences amidst the group.

 

_ “Jeez, that could have gotten ugly.” _

 

_ “I know, right? It’s about time someone put Natsumi in her place!” _

 

_ “But did it really have to be the kimono chick? She seems weird…” _

 

_ “Sato too! God, what a pair…” _

 

As an expression of slight nervousness crept onto Taeko’s visage, she was met by Sato’s hand on her shoulder. “Hey, don’t listen to them. People’ll do anything for the latest gossip. So annoying…” She then clapped her hands and turned to the crowd. “Hey! Don’t you guys have anything better to do?! Go!”

 

The crowd almost immediately dispersed with Sato’s order, and soon it was just her and Taeko in the hallway. She put a hand to her forehead and groaned to herself. “What a mess...hey, I’m really sorry you had to see that. And that Natsumi had to drag you into all this.”

 

“It’s not a problem...you guys probably would have tried to kill each other if no one decided to get off their damn phones and do something. So it’s nothing, really.” Taeko tried to muster up something close to a smile, but it faded as quickly as it came. She folded her arms above her chest and gave a small huff. “What was that all about, anyways?”

 

“Oh believe me, you don’t wanna know. That psycho thinks she can get my friend out of the Main Course so she can take her place. I keep trying to tell her that it won’t work, but it’s like she tunes out whatever doesn’t appeal to her. I swear, if she tries anything to Mahiru…” Sato’s expression turned to one of tranquil fury as she looked over to the Main Course building.

 

Taeko took note of this and stared at it as well, a constant reminder of what will always be out of her reach. True talent. “...is this Mahiru person the friend you were talking about?”

 

Sato nodded, her gaze unflinching. “Yeah. But if she really thinks she can take her down, then she’s wrong. Dead wrong…” As Sato looked from the building to her phone, a gasp escaped her lips. “Crap, I’m going to be late! Sorry, I have to go. But hey! Let me know if Natsumi ever tries anything to you, ok? I’ll make sure she regrets it!” 

 

Taeko gave a quiet “Yes” before watching Sato take off towards the Main Course. A part of her couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy. She had a friend in the Main Course? A friend with real talent? Someone that the world actually gives a damn about? It bothered her, to say the least. A society that is wholly revolved around worshipping the talented and gifted, while using those who aren’t as stepping stones...such a mentality could drive anyone to do something drastic. Yet, for Taeko, this was something that just felt natural.

 

As the bell rang, signalling that classes would resume soon, Taeko sighed and began making her way back to her classroom. Yet, throughout that entire ordeal, one man beared witness to the whole thing: the brown-haired boy from her class.

 

* * *

 

Classes resumed as normal that day, but Taeko still felt uneasy. As lectures continued, she could practically feel holes being burned into her head from the way Natsumi glared at her in class. Whisperings still went around about how the spunky new girl stopped a fight earlier that day. It was her first day, and whether she liked it or not, she was already gaining a reputation. Taeko had to be extra careful for the rest of the day, and she decided to eat lunch at the fountain to ensure that she wouldn’t bother anyone and nobody bothered her. 

 

The silence serving as her only company, Taeko looked up from her bento box towards the Reserve Course building. Just get through the rest of the day, and it’ll be fine. Nothing to worry about...right? She only hoped that she wouldn’t get jumped by Natsumi or questioned by that security guard from earlier. Here’s hoping…

 

“Um...excuse me. Mind if I sit here?” The voice was so unexpected to Taeko that she very nearly dropped her bento box. A startled yelp filled the silence, and she soon turned to the source of the voice. It was none other than her brown-haired classmate, who adjusted the tie to his uniform nervously when seeing her reaction.

 

“W-woah! Sorry if I scared you! I didn’t mean it…” The boy looked at the ground in shame, bowing a bit as a sign of respect. 

 

Taeko shook her head rapidly and patted the empty space in the bench next to her. “Not your fault. Just...things have been kinda hectic today is all. So forgive me if I’m a little on edge. Go ahead.”

 

“Oh...ok.” The scene turned awkward very quickly, and the boy sat down to ensure that nothing else weird would happen. The two sat in silence for a minute, with Taeko slowly picking at the remaining contents of her bento box. It wasn’t until she finished eating that he spoke up once more. “I’m sorry about what happened with Natsumi. She’s...a handful, I’ll admit it. But she’s a pushover.”

 

“Figured. Girls like her seem like they’re all talk. At least the person she was arguing with was somewhat nice.” Taeko agreed, putting the now empty box off to the side.

 

“Sato? Yeah, she’s alright. She can be too defensive at times, but she has good intentions. I’m just glad that you stepped in. She totally would have done something drastic if not…” The boy uttered out.

 

Taeko raised an eyebrow and rested her arm on the edge of the bench. “How do you know what happened, anyways? I assume you heard from the rumor mill, like most people have at this point.”

 

“...actually, I was there. I was going to step in and say something, but you kinda beat me to the punch.” He gave a sheepish laugh and he ran a hand through his hair, his ahoge flicking back up like an antenna. “But if I’m being honest, I prefer that you did it. I probably wouldn’t have stepped in until it was too late…”

 

“Well, it’s the thought that counts, right? So it’s no big deal. I just hope people don’t assume things about me after this whole ordeal…” Taeko looked at the rushing water from the fountain, trying to find solace in the fact that she did help someone out in the end. Despite the fact that now people are going to assume things about her…

 

She was met with him tapping her on the shoulder. “Hey, if worse comes to worst, I’ll back you up. No one deserves to be treated as something to gossip about.”

 

Taeko looked to the boy, and for the first time that day, a real smile crossed her lips. “Thanks. It means a lot. ...why are you being so nice to me, though? Not that I mind, of course, but I’m a bit curious.”

 

“Well...I guess you could say that I could have ended up in your situation too. So, this is just me trying to help you out. So that you know that not everyone’s against you, you know?” The boy matched her smile for a brief moment, and he held his hand out for her to shake. “I’m Hajime Hinata, by the way.”

 

Taeko looked at Hajime’s outstretched hand with a glint of awe in her eyes. Today was kind of on a low point for her, so to see someone turn it around and actually be nice to her for a change? It felt more than nice, to say the least. She took the hand in her own and shook it firmly. “Taeko Yasuhiro. Nice to meet you, Hajime.”

 

As Hajime shook her hand, his eyes drifted to the sleeve on her kimono, and his smile faded. “Your kimono, it ripped.”

 

“Huh?” Taeko let go of Hajime’s hand and looked to where he pointed out. She groaned and pouted, the irritation settling in. “Damn! This was my favorite one, too! ...oh well. The way people were looking at it, they probably thought it was stupid, so-”

 

“No no, I think it looks pretty good!” Hajime blurted out, holding his hands in front of him. 

 

Taeko, surprised by his statement, held a hand to her mouth. “Really?”

 

“Yeah, really…” Recovering from his sudden declaration, he looked back to the rip on Taeko’s kimono. “My guess is that it probably tore when Natsumi backed you into the wall, or something like that. If anything, people probably didn’t expect someone to wear something so fancy. I wouldn’t worry about it too much.”

 

“Well, that’s a bit comforting…” Taeko was eased a bit by his words, but she was still upset. This was evidenced by her tracing her finger along the tear with a frown. “It sucks that it ripped, though…”

 

“Well, there’s a tailor not too far from here. I can give you the address so you can go after school, if you want?” Hajime offered, already pulling out his phone to pull up the previously mentioned tailor.

 

“...yeah, I’d like that. Thanks, Hajime.” As Taeko expressed her gratitude, the bell rang once more, and the two looked to the Reserve Course building. Taeko sighed and stood up. “Guess that’s our cue, huh? And here we were, just getting to talk to one another…”

 

“I know...well, I’m gonna be busy after school today, but maybe we can meet up again sometime? I’d hate to see you alone again.” Hajime asked, standing up shortly after her. 

 

“I’d like that!” When Taeko realized how loud she sounded, she almost instantly cleared her throat and nodded in agreement. “I mean...yes, I’d like that.”

 

“Alright, then it’s settled.” Hajime found himself grinning once more, and as he turned to the Reserve Course building, he motioned for Taeko to follow. “Come on, let’s get to class.”

 

“Right behind you.” Taeko eagerly followed behind, and with that, the two went off to class. A part of her felt at ease knowing that at least something good came out of this. Sure, she may be the talk of the school for the next couple of days. However, with acquaintances like Hajime and Sato, things won’t be too bad. It’ll be a bit before she can call them full-blown friends, but she has all the time in the world! ...at least, as long as she has something to say about it.

 

* * *

The rest of the day went surprisingly smoothly, with classes seeming like less of a drag now that the worst was done and over with. Every now and then, Taeko and Hajime would exchange words, but it was often cut short by classes moving forward as usual. Taeko could still feel Natsumi’s piercing stare from across the classroom, but she tried not to pay her any mind. After all, she was just a pushover; not a tangible threat...right? A nagging part of Taeko’s mind wanted to believe that, but seeing how violent she was, it was hard not to feel a bit concerned.

 

Once classes finally ended, Taeko stepped out of the Reserve Course building to take a short walk before heading over to the tailor Hajime told her about. They exchanged numbers while in class so he could text her the address. It was a small, family-run business somewhat close to the school grounds, so she’ll be able to get back to the dorms at a decent time. She looked over her shoulder towards the Reserve Course building one last time. Natsumi’s threat still hung in her head when she did so. ‘So if you value your life, you’ll stop sticking your nose in places that it doesn’t belong. Got that?’ The very thought sent a jolt up her spine, and she glanced back down at her phone to try and take her mind off of it. She pulled up the route to the tailor’s…

 

...but as she was walking whilst looking at her phone, she ran into somebody. “Woah!” Taeko’s head spun up from her phone towards the person she hit, and she instinctively held her hands out in front of her to apologize. The person in question was a red-haired woman, wearing the standard Hope’s Peak uniform and holding a rather bulky camera in both hands. When she was bumped into, she flinched back and put the camera to the side.

 

“Hey! Watch where you’re-” As the woman was about to scold Taeko, she instantly stopped and held a hand over her chest. Her expression instantly softened and seemed more grateful. “Oh, it’s you!”

 

“Huh? Me? I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve met…” Taeko admitted, looking rather confused at the whole ordeal. First she was upset, now she’s kind of happy? Odd…

 

“Oh no, we haven’t. Sato actually told me about you. You’re the new transfer student in the Reserve Course, right?” She asked, holding her index finger up towards her head.

 

Taeko nodded, gulping a bit when she realized who she was talking to. “Oh, so you must be her friend then? Mahiru?” To be talking to someone from the Main Course so casually...it was both a bit intimidating yet nice at the same time.

 

“Yeah, Mahiru Koizumi. Nice to meet you. Your name?” She inquired, her tone a bit forceful.

 

“Taeko Yasuhiro. It’s nice to meet you too, Mahiru.” Taeko’s eyes drifted down to the camera slung near Mahiru’s hip. “Sorry, did I interrupt you taking pictures or something?”

 

Mahiru’s hand flinched towards her camera instinctively, but she quickly moved it back to her hip as she nodded her head yes. “Yeah, but it’s not a big deal. I’ve got plenty of time to get the perfect shot. Besides, I was kind of hoping to get to talk to you anyways.”

 

“Really? What would you need me for? The Main Course probably doesn’t take too kindly to visitors from the Reserve Course…” Taeko looked to the floor and tried to hide the growing shame in her eyes. However, she was met with Mahiru lifting her chin up so they could make eye contact.

 

“Hey, don’t say that! I could care less where you’re from. Besides, you did me a huge favor for me today, sticking your neck out for Sato like that.” A warm smile crossed Mahiru’s face as she folded her arms behind her back. “So I wanted to thank you. I hate how at odds her and Natsumi are...it’s like they’re children sometimes. But hearing how you broke things up and made sure nobody got hurt...it really means a lot to me.”

 

Taeko was comforted by Mahiru’s smile, and even more so by her words. It was honestly refreshing to hear about her actions from someone who isn’t just gossiping about her. She seems genuine… “It’s really no problem, Mahiru. Sato seems like a good person...when she isn’t trying to punch someone, that is.”

 

Mahiru gave a small giggle with this. “Yeah, well, that’s Sato for you.” Her optimism soon faded into a seriousness that Taeko only saw when she was taking that picture earlier. “Um...can I ask a favor from you? It’s nothing big. At least, I hope it’s nothing big…”

 

Taeko was kind of shocked with this, to say the least. A Main Course student, asking for her help? The very idea baffled her. Yet, she wasn’t about to deny her of her request, so she punctuated her question with a nod. “Of course! Um...what is it?”

 

“Well...can you watch over Sato for me? At least, while she’s in the Reserve Course building? I’m not saying you have to shadow her or anything, but just...keep an eye out for her. Last thing I need is Natsumi starting something again and I’m not there to stop it.” Mahiru rubbed her arm with her free hand and looked to the Reserve Course building longingly. “I know it’s kind of a big thing to ask, so feel free to say no if you want-”

 

“You don’t even need to ask. I’ll do it.” Her answer was blunt, yet determined. When Taeko confronted Natsumi, she figured she would come out of it with some scars to boot. But Sato stepped in at just the right time, and even offered to help her out in the future. The least she can do is look out for her too, for her and Mahiru’s sake. 

 

Mahiru, however, almost seemed to expect Taeko to say now, as evidenced by the shock on her face with her answer. “R-really?” It took her a minute to comprehend, but once she did, she snatched Taeko’s hands into her own. “Thank you so much, Taeko! ...ah, ahem.” Mahiru cleared her throat to regain her composure, and straightened out her back in the process. “I’m going to be counting on you to keep her head on straight, ok? Here’s hoping you don’t disappoint.”

 

“Hehe...I’ll try my best, Mahiru. You have my word.” Taeko gripped Mahiru’s hands tight to try and reassure her.

 

“...I know you will.” Mahiru’s smile returned to her once more, and after a brief moment of silence, she let go of Taeko’s hands. “Well, I should probably get back to taking these pictures. Requests come and go a lot, you know. But we’ll talk again soon, Taeko.”

 

“I understand. Take care, Mahiru!” The girl quickly walked past Mahiru so she may return to her photos and started back towards the tailor’s. For the first time that day, Taeko felt confident in herself. Not only did she manage to stop things from getting ugly at school, now a Main Course student is depending on her! Today fluctuated greatly, but despite how...eventful everything was, Taeko was satisfied at this turn of events. And who knows what will happen next?

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Heh...so she’s trying to get in good with Koizumi, hm? Oh, Sato is going to want to see this…”

 

* * *

 

“Agh, jeez, Chiaki! Can’t you go a bit easy on me? It’s like a massacre whenever I play against you…”

 

“...well, you won’t improve if you don’t challenge yourself, Hajime. That’s what all games are meant to do...I think.”

 

“I guess…”

 

“Hey hey, what’s wrong? Did you have a bad day?”

 

“Huh? No, not at all. Actually, today was pretty good.”

 

“Really...what happened then?”

 

“I guess you could say I made a new friend. A transfer student just came into my class and we’re kind of hitting it off.”

 

“...that’s nice. Boy or girl?”

 

“Girl. ...hey, don’t give me that look! We’re just friends right now, I swear!”

 

“Alright, I believe you. See? You kept telling me how you need talent for everything. Even something as simple as making a friend...but you proved yourself wrong. Talent isn’t everything, Hajime. And if I can’t prove you wrong...maybe she can?”

 

“...”

 

“Well, that’s just my theory. Now come on, let’s start another round.”

 

“...you’re on, Chiaki.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, the scene has been set for our main character. How will Taeko's life as a Reserve Course student develop from here? Because trust me when I say it is JUST getting started.
> 
> Thanks again for reading; kudos and comments are vvvv much appreciated! Until next time!


	2. So Much for Routine...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her first day drawing to a close, Taeko faces the next session with a newfound sense of optimism. With schemes brewing under her nose, though, her second day wasn't going to fare much better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! So I still have no idea how this site works, but I think I'm getting better! Thank you to those who checked out the first part; of course, comments and criticisms are much appreciated. WIth that being said, on with the story!

A bag in hand, Taeko entered the dorm room with gusto. It felt weird, being so far from home and people that are familiar to her. Yet, this was the reality that she came to accept when she agreed to enroll in the Reserve Course. She didn’t expect her room to be so...bare, though. It looked like a standard apartment, except it didn’t have any decorations. No style. Just...boring. She’ll have to go shopping for stuff to spice up her dorm soon. That can wait for a bit longer, though.

 

Taeko tossed the bag towards her closet and flopped onto her bed, a small sigh replacing the silence momentarily. Since the day ended, she took the time to change out of her kimono into a plain black t-shirt and shorts before taking it to get mended. She’ll have to thank Hajime again for introducing her to the tailor, since they got her in and out of the shop in no time flat. In fact, that’s exactly what she’ll do!

 

She took her phone out of her pocket and pulled up Hajime’s number. They exchanged contact information once classes ended in order for him to give her the address...and to get the homework from her, since it slipped his mind to write it down. It was kind of nice to have someone to text after all of this, though. Taeko never thought to get Mahiru or Sato’s numbers, however...she’ll have to do that soon. For now, though, she shot a text out to Hajime.

 

_ Taeko: Hey, you there??? _

 

No response. At least, not immediately anyways. After a few minutes of nothing, Taeko felt her phone buzz.

 

_ Hajime: Yeah, sorry about that. Had to finish some assignments what’s up _

 

_ Taeko: Oh shoot, sorry! Hope I’m not distracting or anything _

 

_ Hajime: Trust me ur good, I need the break _

 

_ Taeko: Oh thank god _

 

_ Taeko: Well I wanted to say thanks again for your help, it’s good as new! _

 

As she typed out her response, she took the kimono out of her bag and took a picture of the newly mended sleeve. She sent the picture to Hajime as an attachment and hung the kimono up in her closet.

 

_ Taeko: See? _

 

_ Hajime: What’d I tell you? Totally worth it _

 

_ Taeko: Yeah haha, you were right, I’ll admit _

 

_ Hajime: Yup yup _

 

_ Hajime: So how are you settling in? _

 

_ Taeko: Pretty good! Need some decor for my room tho. Besides the furniture it’s empty af _

 

_ Hajime: Hmmmmm _

 

_ Hajime: Well, there’s always the Mugen Sora Mall just a ways away. They should have plenty of stuff tbh _

 

_ Taeko: ...what about traditional Japanese stuff _

 

_ Hajime: Pfffft _

 

_ Taeko: What?! _

 

_ Hajime: Did you just ask if the Mugen Sora Mall _

 

_ Hajime: WHICH MEANS INFINITE SKY IN JAPANESE BTW _

 

_ Hajime: Has traditional Japanese stuff? _

 

_ Taeko: Has anyone ever told you that you can be a jackass sometimes, Hajime? _

 

_ Hajime: Wait crap _

 

_ Hajime: Taeko it was a joke I swear _

 

_ Hajime: Taeko??? _

 

Taeko snickered to herself as Hajime’s desperate flurry of texts flew through her phone. It was kind of funny to see him take such a little thing so seriously, but she should probably drop the act soon so he doesn’t get worried. She grabbed her phone and decided to respond before things got ugly.

 

_ Taeko: LOLOL calm down man, just kiddinggggg _

 

_ Hajime: Oh jfc _

 

_ Hajime: You had me for a while there _

 

_ Taeko: Haha, consider that payback for teasing me ;) _

 

_ Taeko: Anyways, gtg. Gotta get ready for tommorow. Niteeee and thanks again _

 

_ Hajime: No problem Taeko, anytime. Gn _

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Taeko had just finished applying the last of her makeup and went to grab her bag. Today, she opted to wear the standard uniform rather than her more...flashy outfits, such as her various kimonos and dresses. Besides, she’s already garnered a reputation as is with the events that transpired yesterday. The last thing she wants is to get more unnecessary attention...with a deep breath, she exited her dorm and started for her classroom. 

 

As Taeko exited the dormitories and started towards the Reserve Course building, her eyes landed on the Main Course building. Just a few moments ago, she got to speak with an Ultimate student on good terms. The thought still lingered in her head as the faintest smile crossed her lips. They said they’d talk soon...does she actually have a chance to befriend a Main Course student? To hold the attention of someone above her, and to call them a staunch friend...such validation seems only dreamed of in this society.

 

Taeko shook the thoughts from her head as she arrived at the Reserve Course building. She didn’t need that kind of validation to be friends with Mahiru; after all, she was asked to do her a solid. She wouldn’t want to diminish that by using her for her status. Taeko was better than that. At least...she liked to think she was better than that.

 

“It really isn’t that big of a deal, Hajime. I tend to forget things a lot, too…” A soft, almost exhausted voice stopped Taeko from entering the building. She turned to the left, towards the source of the voice, and was met with Hajime talking to someone. She was a short, pink-haired girl wearing the standard Main Course uniform. Another Ultimate amongst the rabble...what gives? And how does Hajime know her? The curiosity began to pry at Taeko, and she eventually found the courage to approach the two.

 

“Well yeah, but I know how much you like your games, so I felt bad for accidentally taking it. I won’t let it happen again, though…” Hajime fiddled with his uniform pocket and revealed a small handheld device from it. He handed it to the waiting girl with a grin.

 

She took the handheld and put it in the small white backpack resting on her back. “Well, thanks. Means a lot…” As she turned back to face Hajime, the girl noticed Taeko walking up behind him. She gestured to the woman behind him. “Hm? Hajime, is this your new friend?”

 

“What do you-” As Taeko stopped in front of Hajime, his smile returned once more punctuated by a wave. “Ah, Taeko! Good timing.” He turned back to the girl and gestured to his acquaintance. “Chiaki, this is Taeko Yasuhiro, my classmate...and yeah, my friend too. Taeko, this is Chiaki Nanami. We’ve been playing games together for a while now…”

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Taeko.” Chiaki held her hand out for Taeko to shake, her head tilting to the side in thought. “...y’know, I think I’ve heard of you before. Mahiru mentioned your name once or twice the other day. She really likes you.”

 

“O-oh...really?” Taeko seemed shocked with Chiaki’s response. Another Ultimate made aware of who she is. It’s a bit of shame that the circumstances have to be through gossip, but alas, Hope’s Peak is just like a normal high school when it comes to those things.

 

“Yeah. You two seem like you’d be good friends.” She stopped shaking the other girl’s hand and looked to Hajime. “I wish I could introduce the both of you to my class, but…”

 

“Yeah, security would never allow that. It’s not a big deal, Chiaki.” Hajime brushed the thought off as quickly as it came to him, although there was a hint of disappointment in his face when he did so. “Maybe there’ll be a way sometime soon, but for now, let’s not get our hopes up.”

 

“Mhm…” Chiaki gave a yawn that was followed by the bell sounding throughout the campus. This gave her a jolt of energy and she started shuffling towards the Main Course building. “That’s my cue, huh? ...well, it was nice talking to you two. We’ll meet again.”

 

The two gave their goodbyes to Chiaki one after the other, and soon it was just the two of them standing next to the open double doors of the Reserve Course building. Hajime took it upon himself to lead the way, waving Taeko over. “Come on. Let’s not be late on your second day here.”

 

“Right behind you!” Taeko followed behind the young man with no reservations. This interaction with Chiaki has put her in a relatively good mood, and it’s easy to see why. Who knows? Perhaps stepping into that fight with Natsumi and Sato was a good thing. People actually care about her wellbeing, want to get to know her on more than just a surface level...who’d have thought that?

* * *

 

 

“...hm? Oh god…”

 

“Well, if it isn’t everyone’s favorite little bundle of repressed anger and hormones!”

 

“What do you want, Natsumi? Trying to start _another_ fight you can’t win?”

 

“What would give you that impression? Fuck, Sato, I’m surprised your kneecaps aren’t broken from how often you jump to conclusions.”

 

“Literally everything you say and do is meant to antagonize me. How is this any different?”

 

“Welllll...what if I’m just trying to help you?”

 

“Help me? HA! That’s rich coming from you!”

 

“I’m being honest! Your crush on Mahiru is soooo obvious that anyone can tell just by looking at you. I’m just trying to spare you the heartache.”

 

“Heartache?”

 

“Oh? Do I have your attention now? Good. Cuz news flash! Mahiru is taken!”

 

“...what the hell are those?”

 

“I took these yesterday. Look at how close the two of them are. Holding hands, smiling, like they don’t give a shit about anyone or anything. Especially prying eyes…”

 

“...wait. Is that-”

 

“The transfer student from my class? Yep! What a slut, am I right? Hiding something like this for so long, but as soon as she comes to Hope’s Peak...well…”

 

“No, that’s...this can’t be real. Mahiru would’ve told me if she found someone-”

 

“Maybe she noticed just how lovestruck you were and wanted to ease the pain. Doesn’t change the fact that they’re dating, though.”

 

“I...I can’t... n-no…”

 

“Yep. I’ve been trying to get it through that thick skull of yours, but you just didn’t want to take the hint. Well, to hell with subtlety. Mahiru’s never gonna be yours, Sato. Plain and simple…”

 

“...no...dammit...why…”

 

“...well, my work here’s done. I’m reeeeally sorry, Sato, but someone had to break the news. I’ll just...leave you to sit here and cry your fucking eyes out or something. Later!”

 

“...Mahiru…”

 

* * *

 

Classes seemed to drag on for quite some time that day, and Taeko seemed to notice it. She couldn’t really pinpoint the source, per say, but something just made the tedium of lectures and notetaking and all that go on for an eternity. It didn’t help that Natsumi in class today made her feel...off. She seemed differently. Proud of herself, almost. More smug than usual. Of course, Taeko wasn’t going to question her to find out, but that didn’t stop her from feeling just the slightest bit of concern...and fear.

 

She was eating alone in the hallway, watching as the students passed by with relative speed. A part of her was getting sick of having to stand by and lay low. Her encounters with some of the Main Course students filled her with confidence, that she was actually worth it. A part of her regretted having such a mentality, but it was so commonplace to be brushed aside for those with “talent” that she’s just gotten used to it at this point. Why do you think she enrolled in the Reserve Course in the first place?

 

“Yo, did you see her?”

 

Taeko picked up on a hushed voice close to her and her eyes immediately began scanning for the source. She picked up on two males discussing next to an open classroom. She didn’t want to appear like she was eavesdropping, so she simply continued eating...while keeping an ear out for what they were discussing. A part of her thought they were talking about Taeko herself…

 

“Who, Sato?”

 

...but that theory was debunked as quickly as it formed. She was relieved that she wasn’t the subject of more gossip...but what made them bring up Sato all of a sudden?

 

“Yeah, her! You prolly didn’t, huh?”

 

“Well, I can’t say for sure if you keep being so damn vague about whatever you’re talking about.”

 

“Well, I saw her weeping over by the bridge leading to the other side of the building. Don’t know why, though, but she looked PISSED.”

 

Sato? Crying? That’s completely unlike her...Taeko couldn’t help but ponder as to why she would be crying. And why she would be so angry, too…

 

“Really? Huh...didn’t think she was the emotional type of chick. Why do ya think she’s acting so...weird?”

 

“Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe the stuff Natsumi said finally got to her?”

 

“No way! Natsumi’s been shittalking her practically since Day 1. If she dealt with it then, she can deal with it now. ...still though, I gotta wonder what’s causing this…”

 

His thought resonated perfectly with Taeko’s, and as she threw the remains of her lunch in the trash, she strutted off to confirm exactly that.

 

* * *

 

“...why the hell am I hesitating? This is my chance to take my spot in the Main Course...without that idiot Sato getting in my way! This is my chance...so I won’t back down now!”

 

* * *

With no time to lose, Taeko went to the aforementioned bridge to attempt to comfort Sato. There she sat, slumped against the railing and holding her face in her hands. Taeko slowly approached the girl with one hand stretched out towards her. She was a bit unsettled by this, to be honest. Sato seemed like the confident type, who would be more than willing to stand up for herself. What could cause such a drastic change in personality? ...she wouldn’t find out by standing around and doing nothing, that’s for damn sure.

 

Taeko rested her hand on Sato’s shoulder, a brief and fleeting smile donning her visage. “Sato? Hey, what’s wrong?”

 

Sato ceased her seemingly continuous sobbing and looked up to Taeko, a hint of malice tainting her gaze. She stood up and turned away from the other, and Taeko could see her hands moving up to her face. Probably to wipe the tears from her face… “Nothing. Nothing’s wrong. Shouldn’t you be going to meet Mahiru or something? Considering how close you two are…”

 

The words sounded foreign to Taeko, and as she stepped away from Sato, she held a hand to her chest. Her tone had a noticeable bite to it, almost the same she’d use when talking to Natsumi. So why was it being used on her, when Taeko saw Sato as a good acquaintance? “Me and Mahiru? Close? Sato, we only met yesterday, I have no idea what you-”

 

“Oh really? Just met yesterday? That’s not what these show…” As Sato turned back to Taeko, a scowl now prevalent to the girl attempting to talk to her, she revealed a set of photographs from her breast pocket and shoved them in Taeko’s hands. The other girl had no time to react properly, and her eyes shakily darted down to the photos in her hands. It showed her and Mahiru talking, but the most prevalent picture showed Mahiru holding Taeko’s hand, a bright smile plastered for all to see. She did look rather happy...but that couldn’t have been enough to convince Sato about what she thinks she’s thinking of, right?

 

“Sato...I know what this looks like, but please-” Before she could explain herself to Sato, she was shushed by the other and she could see her hands ball into fists.

 

“You know you coulda just told me you and Mahiru were a thing! Instead of just trying to be my friend for her sake! I was an idiot for thinking that I could even hope to be with her...especially now that you’re here!” Taeko could already see the tears welling in Sato’s eyes as she spoke, her voice cracking towards the end of her bold statement.

 

She knew that if she continued to let Sato make these allegations that there could be no coming back from this. Besides, she doesn’t want to give the rumor mill more material to work with! So, her demeanor turned more stern as she took a step towards Sato. “Can you just shut up for one second and let me talk?! I’m telling you, you got it all wrong! Mahiru and I were just talking! I swear, I had no idea who she was until you told me and when I met her for the first time!”

 

“Hm...well, normally, I would learn to not trust anything Natsumi says or does, but…” As Sato pondered for a moment, Taeko picked up on a major red flag. Natsumi? Did she plan this?

 

“...Sato, you got these photos from Natsumi?” She asked inquisitively.

 

She nodded in agreement and folded her arms under her chest. “Yeah, this morning. She seemed really eager to give me these…”

 

Taeko stroked her chin as she processed Sato’s account. Why would she be so willing to give her such vague photos? It couldn’t just be to make her think Mahiru had a girlfriend...right? That’s when it hit her. “...Sato, were you supposed to meet Mahiru for lunch today?”

 

“Mhm. Like we normally do. I was gonna head over earlier, but then the thing with Natsumi happened and...I didn’t want to. Because...well, you know…”

 

“This isn’t good. Sato, I think Natsumi wanted to use this as a distraction.” Taeko moved her hands to her sides and walked back to Sato, a staunch seriousness taking over her body.

 

“A distraction? Why would…” As Sato made the realization herself, her face turned an incredible pale and her knees began to wobble. “Oh god...she said she’d do anything to get into the Main Course. And Mahiru would always be one of her targets…”

 

“So she’s probably heading there right now. Sato, I need to know exactly where you two meet so we can help her.” Taeko grabbed Sato’s hands and tried to steady the girl.

 

“Um...there’s a music room. The classroom that we normally eat in is undergoing renovations, so we decided to meet there from now on until it was finished.” Sato looked at the ground and gulped, but when she looked back up, Taeko was already sprinting for the exit. 

 

“Then we need to go there now! C’mon!” As Taeko burst through the glass doors and bolted down the stairs, she took her phone out and pulled out Hajime’s number. Once she was safely down the stairs, she shot out a quick and desperate message.

 

_ Taeko: SOS. Meet at the fountain ASAP. _

 

_ Hajime: SOS? Taeko, what’s going on? _

 

_ Taeko: No time to explain. Hurry please. _

 

* * *

 

“Hmm...it’s been way too long. Did she get busy or something? ...no, she would’ve told me...huh? Oh, Sato! Is that you?”

 

“Try again, Red.”

 

“Wh...Natsumi? What are you doing here? Don’t tell me you’re here to try and pick on me like you always do…”

 

“Oh no, trust me. I’m here to do worse. _Much_ worse.”

 

“What are you...oh my...N-Natsumi, where did you get that bat?”

 

“That’s what you’re concerned about? God, Mahiru, I’m not surprised that this is your first time.”

 

“First time?”

 

“First time where someone wanted to have you fucking whacked, duh. Literally and metaphorically!”

 

“Woah! Natsumi, don’t!”

 

_**CRASH!** _

__

* * *

 

The sound of two pairs of light footsteps echoed throughout the campus, and it immediately caught Hajime’s attention. As he turned to locate the source, he saw none other than Taeko and Sato running towards him with reckless abandon. His eyes widened just a bit as he could make out the panic on their faces. “Woah, Taeko! Slow down! What’s going-”

 

“No time to slow down!” Before Taeko could give a proper explanation, she grabbed Hajime by the arm and began dragging him towards the Main Course building. The man stumbled and nearly fell at first, but soon kept at pace with the two females in front of him.

 

“Mahiru’s in danger, Hajime! We need to hurry!” Sato supplemented, stopping in front of the Main Course gate and swinging it open for the others to run through.

 

“Mahiru? Who the hell’s Mahiru?!” He asked while dashing through the newly opened gate, stopping to hold it open for the others to run through.

 

"Are you serious- the girl Chiaki was talking about this morning, you idiot!" Taeko burst through the doors of the Main Course building, and Hajime and Sato soon followed behind her. She turned on a dime towards an open door leading to the stairs. “Which floor is the music room on?”

 

“Fourth! Hurry!” Sato led the charge up the stairs, with Taeko and Hajime following soon after. As the trio made it up the stairs and towards the entrance to the fourth floor, a loud crashing sound echoed throughout the halls. This made the three stop in their tracks as an air of anxiety filled them with dread. “...what was that?”

 

“That sounded like glass. Come on! If we don’t hurry, the next sound might be something much more unpleasant!” Hajime ran past the two and skipped past a set of restrooms to point at a hallway close to them. “This way!”

 

With unified nods, Taeko and Sato followed behind Hajime and arrived at the music room. The male wasted no time kicking open the door and running inside. Once the three were inside, they beared witness to a metal bat crashing into Mahiru’s left arm, followed by a shriek of pain from the photographer. Natsumi hovered above the girl, slinging the bat over her shoulder with a maddened expression of pure, unadulterated rage. Before they could register it, she prepared for another strike. “God dammit! Why won’t you stop resisting and die already?!”

 

“NATSUMI, DON’T!” Hajime took the initiative and dashed up to Natsumi. As she swung the bat towards Mahiru’s head, he grabbed the handle to try and lessen the impact. This was somewhat successful, as a low thud filled the music room...followed by Mahiru’s eyes rolling back into her head as her body hit the floor with a thud. Blood began pooling around her head, and her body went limp soon after.

 

“MAHIRU!” Sato was the next to leap into the fray, running up to Mahiru’s body and clutching it tight. A hand ran through her red hair, soaked with blood, and the other moved towards her neck, desperately feeling for a pulse. “Come on come on come on, Mahiru, please don’t...please…”

 

While she did so, Natsumi struggled underneath Hajime’s firm grip, and the man shoved her to the floor with ease. Once he did so, Taeko made her way to Sato’s side as fast as she could. The girl adjusted her grip on Mahiru, and she looked to Taeko with glossy eyes. “...s-she’s ok. Just knocked out…”

 

“Sato, I need you to get her out of here, ok? Get her to safety, and then get help!”  Taeko commanded, and Sato almost instantly complied. The two got Mahiru to her feet, and Sato (with much difficulty) carried Mahiru bridal-style out of the room. Taeko watched the two exit the music room with something akin to relief…

 

...but it was short lived when she heard a pained grunt come from Hajime, who was now on his knees and clutching his stomach. Natsumi stood above him and kicked the man to the floor. “You dumbasses! This wasn’t how it was supposed to go! You ruined everything for me!” As she raised the bat above her head, Taeko began charging at Hajime’s attacker with no signs of hesitation...or mercy.

 

“Natsumi, stop!” Taeko tackled Natsumi and the two fell to the floor. Natsumi’s bat flew out of her hand and skidded towards the stage and the massive piano that lay on top of it. Disarmed, but this didn’t make her any less dangerous. Her pin was soon reversed, and soon Taeko found herself trapped under the weight of a very feisty Natsumi. She clawed at Taeko’s face, but her nails only managed to come in contact with her right cheek. This was enough to pierce the skin and cause bleeding, but not enough to be lethal.

 

Taeko let out a cry of pain as Natsumi continued to thrash against her, but the girl was met by Hajime wrapping her arms around her and pulling her into a bear hug. Natsumi desperately flailed in Hajime’s arms, trying her damndest to get free, but to no avail. “Mmnh...let me GO, Hajime! Let me fucking go, you stupid bitch!”

 

“Natsumi, stop! Please! Get a hold of yourself! This has to stop!” Hajime kept his grip on her firm, and she continued to fight against his hold for longer than expected. However, her struggles eventually did die down, and her body turned shaky as tears rolled down her cheeks.

 

“God...no...this...this wasn’t supposed to happen. This...no…” Natsumi quickly turned to a blubbering mess, and Hajime let her go only for her to fall to the floor, sobs replacing the silence that the room once held. 

 

Taeko got up from the floor and held her now bleeding cheek. Her eyes looked to Natsumi, a crumpled, bawling heap on the floor. She was just trying to kill Mahiru, and now here she is...crying her eyes out because of what transpired. Did...did a part of her feel sorrow for what she attempted to do? Did...did Natsumi really feel sorry for what she attempted to do? ...who wouldn’t is the real question. Despite all her talk, she was just as human as the other students. She tried to take a life, but couldn’t...but why would her desperation push her this far?

 

...just as Taeko began theorizing to figure out an answer for her question, she was interrupted by an all-too familiar figure standing in the doorframe. The same figure that “greeted” her on her first day. Who could forget that green hair?

 

_“THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The build-up couldn't be more obvious, but here's hoping the payoff was worth the wait-
> 
> With a badly injured Mahiru and an angry guard just outside the door (that knowledgeable DR fans will prolly recognize), how will things play out for our newfound group here? Thanks again for reading; kudos and comments are always welcome! Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I truly hope that this was engaging, as I’ve never attempted something like this before. I am planning on updating this fic somewhat weekly, but work and school might get in the way of that. Here’s hoping that won’t be the case though! Either way, thanks again, and I can’t wait to bring you the next part!


End file.
